salior moon: un futuro de cristal
by grieverlion
Summary: un terrible presagio de una catastrofe cercana se devela. lo que las sailors scouts no saben es que una profecia del pasado decidira el futuro del universo NOTA: el titulo es temporal. estoy pensando en uno mejor
1. prologo

prologo:  
  
Desde el principio de los tiempos los astros y los seres vivos se dice que son un solo ente que conforma el universo. Que el alma de cada persona es una parte de un astro que se desprende cuando nace y regresa al cuando muere. Por eones esto fue la base de millones de civilizaciones en todo el universo.  
  
Hace mucho, muchos milenios atrás existió un gran imperio conocido en todo el universo por su paz y prosperidad que fue conocido como el milenio de plata. Su soberana la reina serenity era reconocida por su gran poder pero más por su bondad y dedicación a la paz al igual que sus guerreras de gran honor y valor que defendían el reino con justicia.  
  
Este reino vivió en la paz y la armonía por mas de un milenio hasta que, fuerza oscuras que crecieron en esta galaxia desataron una gran guerra que termino con la casi instantánea destrucción del imperio en una gran batalla épica.  
  
Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo una nueva luz se asoma para dar por venir al renacer de una nueva era como aquella que alguna vez existió. Solo que en esta los secretos del pasado decidirán el destino del futuro de la historia. 


	2. premonicion de un futuro anunciado

capitulo 1: premonición de un futuro anunciado.  
  
eran las tres de la mañana, en el templo hikawa todos dormían placidamente excepto una muchacha de pelo negro largo quien, por alguna razon se tambaleaba en su cama como si tuviera una pesadilla. de pronto despierta de un súbito golpe, su respiro era fuerte como si le faltara aire y el sudor de su frente denotaba estrés producido por la reciente pesadilla.  
  
-Rei: ¿que...que fue lo que vi? dice susurrándose a sí misma.  
  
tal fue el miedo de volver a ver esas imágenes que Rei no pudo conciliar él sueno el resto de la noche.  
  
la mañana siguiente Rei hablo con las demás chicas y les dijo que se reunieran en el templo Hikawa para hablar de algo importante.  
  
-Mina: ay no puede ser!...¿serena aun no ha llegado?  
  
-Lita: si bueno eso no es muy raro en ella ^ ^U ¿no crees Rei?  
  
-Ami: ¿Rei?  
  
-Rei estaba sentada en la puerta del templo demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos y no oía nada de lo que le decían.  
  
-Ami: ¡¡ REI !!  
  
-Rei: ¿ah? ¿que?  
  
-Ami: ¿que té pasa? estas más pensativa de lo normal  
  
-Mina: sí. ¡normalmente tú eres la que empieza a quejarse de que serena llega tarde! jeje  
  
-Lita: por cierto Rei. ¿le avisaste a Haruka y a Michiru?  
  
-rei: los llame pero no atienden. les deje un mensaje pero no creo que vengan  
  
-Lita: si es verdad. bueno ¿por que no empiezas a contarnos para que nos llamaste? ya que creo que serena no va a llegar a tiempo  
  
después de entrar en la sala donde siempre se ponen a platicar, Rei se sentó y tomo un profundo respiro antes de empezar a hablar.  
  
-Rei: anoche creo que tuve una pesadilla. una muy fuerte, tan fuerte que por un momento crei que era realidad.  
  
Rei suspira para seguir, mostrando en su cara un reflejo de miedo  
  
-Rei:en él sueno estoy en una calle totalmente desolada, no puedo oír sonido alguno cuando de repente, veo como el sol se apaga como si fuera una vela que el viento extinguió. repentinamente todo se vuelve oscuridad, no se puede ver nada y...y...  
  
-Lita: ¿y...?  
  
-Rei: empieza a hacer frio, mucho frio, un frio indescriptible que me deja paralizada y de repente siento como si no hubiera nadie mas vivo en el mundo.  
  
-Ami: ¿crees que halla sido una premonición?  
  
-Hotaru: yo estoy casi segura de que lo fue. dice hotaru mientras aparece frente a la puerta de la sala  
  
-Mina: ¡Hotaru!  
  
-Rei: ¿Hotaru como estas? ¿oíste el mensaje que les deje?  
  
-Hotaru: lo siento no he estado en mi casa desde anoche  
  
-Lita: ¿Hotaru estas bien? estas algo pálida  
  
Rei debido a la pesadilla que tuvo no durmió toda la noche del miedo y la angustia y Hotaru lucia casi igual o peor que ella.  
  
-Hotaru; la verdad no he dormido nada desde anoche  
  
-Rei: ¿y las otras?  
  
-Hotaru: papa Haruka y mama Michiru estan de viaje por unos dias y mama Setzuna esta en la puerta del tiempo  
  
-Rei: ya veo. ¿Hotaru tu también tuviste esa premonición?  
  
hotaru solo asintió con la cabeza  
  
-Hotaru: para ser una premonicion es muy confusa pero muy fuerte. creo que sea lo que sea esta muy pronto a suceder.  
  
todas en la sala guardan un silencio petrificante por unos minutos entonces Rei decide hablar  
  
-Rei: Creo que todas debemos calmarnos. hablaremos mas cuando regresen las demás.  
  
-Lita: y cuando Serena llegue a tiempo. dice con un tono desalentado y un suspiro  
  
-Ami: ustedes dos deberían tratar de dormir. se ven muy ajetreadas deben tratar de descansar.  
  
después que las demás se van del templo. Rei decide hacer una predicción frente al fuego sagrado (¿creo que es asi no?)  
  
-Rei (pensando frente al fuego): solo espero que no sea algo que no podamos evitar. ¡¿que estoy diciendo?! siempre hemos podido salir adelante. solo hay que estar juntas.  
  
de repente el fuego muestra la imagen muy borrosa de alguien con una espada en la mano y de rodillas pero desaparece tan rápido como llego.  
  
-Rei: ¿que fue eso? ¿acaso una señal?  
  
mientras tanto en su casa de Ami habla en el teléfono con Serena para contarle acerca de lo que hablaron en el templo Hikawa  
  
-Ami:...y eso fue todo lo que hablamos en el templo. ¡debiste haber ido Serena!  
  
-Serena: lo siento me quede dormida y después Darien me invito a salir  
  
-Ami: aaaaaaahhhhhhh... no importa, lo discutiremos de nuevo cuando regresen Haruka y Michiru  
  
mientras en casa de Hotaru esta mira la noche a traves del bacón pensando en su premonición  
  
-Hotaru: creo que mejor no deberia hablar de mí sueno con las chicas aun. hay algo que me inquieta, el sueno de Rei fue diferente al mío y eso me preocupa.  
  
mientras, alguien en la oscuridad de la noche alguien mira la ciudad desde la torre de Tokio envuelta en un abrigo negro con una capucha oscura que le cubre la cara no puede ser detectado por nadie mientras medita  
  
-??: por fin llegue. solo espero encontrar las repuestas que he estado buscando desde hace tanto.  
  
hola; mi nombre es grieverlion y este es mi primer fic asi que no soy muy bueno en esto (la verdad creo que apesto) :P. este es mi primer capitulo y la verdad no esta muy bien desarrollado como quería que quedara pero bueno. Si alguien tiene algún comentario, opinión o lo que sea pueden dejarme reviews, porfa no me coman vivo  
  
Atte  
  
Grieverlion 


	3. ¿la llegada de un nuevo enemigo?

Hola como están! ; este es mi segundo capitulo y prometo hacerlo más emocionante que el anterior (la verdad en el otro no paso mucho asi que =P). Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han dado sus reviews, ya que creí que no iba a tener ninguno por lo poco que he escrito. Me alegra saber que hay gente que se interesa en este humilde servidor, asi que no se preocupen que no los voy a decepcionar porque tengo mucho en mente.  
  
ahora lo legal:  
  
Disclaimer: No poseo ninguno de los personajes de sailor moon ya que son derecho de Naoko taleuchi.  
  
Capitulo 2: la llegada de un nuevo enemigo?  
  
Han pasado dos años desde que las sailor scouts vencieron al espíritu del caos que dominaba a sailor galaxia. Serena, Rei, Ami, Lita y Mina están por terminar la secundaria y pronto planean estudiar en la universidad. Darien acaba de terminar de estudiar medicina y esta trabajando en un hospital. Haruka sigue con su carrera como piloto de F-1 al igual que Michiru continua como violinista profesional y artista. Setzuna ha regresado a la puerta del tiempo y pocas veces regresa al presente. Hotaru por su parte esta en Bachillerato viviendo casi una vida normal de adolescente aunque aun no tiene muchos amigos  
  
Han pasado pocos días desde la reunión de las guerreras respecto al sueno de Rei y Hotaru. Haruka y Michiru ya regresaron de su viaje y Hotaru les comento que pronto sé reuniran con las demás para hablar respecto al problema.  
  
Es de madrugada en Tokio, en un rascacielos un extraño individuo esta recostado en una caseta del techo como si estuviera durmiendo.sin embargo, aunque tiene los ojos cerrados solo esta esperando a que amanezca muy atento. Este extraño individuo esta vestido con un saco negro con una capucha que le cubre la cara. de repente, se levanta lentamente y mira al cielo casi oscuro...  
  
-??: que... que rayos es eso?!. Pregunta con algo de asombro.  
  
Se puede distinguir una gran nube en el cielo que se mueve a gran velocidad como si estuviera viva. Aun es muy oscuro como para que alguien común la note.Comienzan a salir de la nube pequeñas luces que parecen estrellas fugases que caen en la ciudad.  
  
??: parece que cayeron 7 de esas luces en la ciudad. Que podrán ser? Todas fueron en diferentes direcciones. Pude sentir un aura muy maligna en cada una de ellas y en esa nube. Dice mientras ve como la nube parece desaparecer como si fuera parte de la oscuridad.  
  
??: sera mejor que vaya a mirar. Él más cercano cayo cerca de aquella escuela. Y al decir esto empieza a saltar de edificio en edificio de manera que pareciera que volara.  
  
Es un día de semana y Hotaru tiene clase. Es temprano, y se dirige a su instituto para llegar de primera como siempre hace. Pequeños rayos del alba muestran lo poco que tiene el sol de haber salido mientras camina por la calle casi desolada excepto por uno que otro transeúnte.  
  
Muy pensativa Hotaru no ha dejado de pensar en aquel sueno que tuvo y el que Rei le contó. lo que más le preocupa es que, aunque su visión fue parcialmente diferente a la otra, ambas encajan en algo...  
  
-Hotaru: El sol sé extinguirá... dice a sí misma mientras camina.  
  
Ya al llegar al colegio, este se encuentra prácticamente desolado. Camina por los pasillos vacíos; casi oscuros como el ambiente al que esta acostumbrada.  
  
Mientras mira por una ventana como termina de salir el sol, piensa como un astro tan lleno de energía puede ser apagado en un momento como si fuera una vela que no le queda mas cera.  
  
-Hotaru: no creo que halla un poder tan grande para apagar una estrella. Quizás sea solo una señal, si, eso debe ser.  
  
-Hotaru: solo espero que no me equivoque.  
  
De repente siente como una gran ráfaga de energía pasa cerca de la escuela.  
  
-Hotaru: que fue eso?!  
  
Hotaru sale corriendo por los pasillos hacia donde siente la presencia, pero al doblar en un corredor desaparece en el otro extremo como si fuera aire.  
  
-Hotaru: que habra sido? sea lo que sea, era muy fuerte y poseía una energía muy extraña  
  
Pocos minutos después, los demás alumnos llegan al instituto y rápidamente hay bullicio en el ambiente al empezar las clases.  
  
Mientras tanto Serena, Lita, Mina y Ami estaban a punto de empezar clases.  
  
-Mina: que vamos a hacer? Para que vamos a ver clase si solo nos queda dos semanas.  
  
-Serena: es cierto! Vamos a escaparnos de clases!.  
  
-Ami: QUE ESTAN DICIENDO?! No deben hablar en serio! Verdad?  
  
-Lita: yo creo lo mismo. Vamos a divertirnos!  
  
-Serena Lita Mina: SÍ!  
  
-Ami: no no no no no no! No podemos. ¿Quién sabe que puedan dar doy en clase?  
  
-Mina: Ami; solo están dando repaso de materia!. No perderemos nada, no te preocupes.  
  
-Ami: pero yo nunca me he escapado de la escuela. no quiero empezar ahora.  
  
-Lita: Ami, ya somos casi universitarias. No te preocupes!  
  
-Ami: pero...  
  
-Serena: tienes que divertirte mientras puedas. Cuando empecemos la universidad tendremos mucho que estudiar.  
  
-Ami: pero...  
  
-todas excepto Ami: QUE!  
  
-Ami: Y Rei?  
  
-Serena: no te preocupes. Y señala la ventana por donde Rei les hace senas que se apuren.  
  
-Ami con cara de derrotada: ya lo tenían planeado. (sigh) esta bien ustedes ganan. Oigan espérenme!  
  
Mientras en la escuela de Hotaru. Ya habían empezado las clases y todos estaban atendiendo a la clase menos Hotaru quien; miraba desde su pupitre caer los cerezos por la ventana.  
  
Entonces de la sombra de un árbol sale alguien entre las hojas de cerezo. Cubierto totalmente por una capa negra y una capucha que no le muestra la cara pero se nota que mira fijamente a Hotaru.  
  
-Hotaru ve asombrada. se pregunta como no lo había percibido antes  
  
-Hotaru; ¿Quién eres tu? Que quieres?  
  
-Profesor: señorita Tomoe. Podría decirme con quien habla en vez de estar prestando atención a la clase?  
  
Hotaru voltea asustada por el regaño del profesor. Pero cuando vuelve a voltear, el individuo se ha ido.  
  
-Hotaru: disculpe profesor...  
  
-Profesor: hey! Señorita Tomoe! Adónde cree que va?!  
  
-Hotaru sale corriendo del salón y sale a la puerta del colegio donde esta el individuo parado esperándola.  
  
-Hotaru: que rayos quieres?  
  
??: solo sígueme. y al decir esto sale corriendo  
  
Hotaru: HEY! Espera!  
  
Mientras a unas calles de ahí...  
  
-Rei: Muy bien! Ahora que hacemos.  
  
-Serena: que tal si vamos al café de Andrew.  
  
-Lita: supongo. aun no se nos ocurre que hacer ^^U  
  
-Ami: por eso les dije que no deberíamos haber salido de clase  
  
-Mina: ay Ami relájate por una vez! Estamos mejor que en el salón de clase.  
  
-Rei: esperen! dos presencias se acercan  
  
Hotaru sale en esquina de la calle corriendo pero se detiene al ver que el individuo ha escapado  
  
-Serena: Hotaru! Estas bien?  
  
-Hotaru: Solo... solo... uff solo déjenme tomar aire. Adónde fue?  
  
-Mina: que?  
  
-Hotaru: no paso nadie extrano por aqui?  
  
-Ami: No; no vimos a nadie  
  
-Rei: sin embargo pude sentir otra presencia ademas de la tuya.  
  
-Lita: pero si no hay mas nadie en esta calle  
  
De repente sale una figura frente a ellas. Y las agarra desprevenidas. Esta vestido también con una capa pero de color gris oscuro. durante un momento se quedan mirando hasta que el habla  
  
-??: ustedes son las salior scouts o no?  
  
-Lita; como?  
  
-??: no pueden engañarme, puedo sentir la energía de los astros en ustedes  
  
-Serena: ¿Quién eres tu?  
  
Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibuja en su rostro.  
  
-??: ... su verdugo. MUERAN!  
  
Entonces, el individuo se quita la capa y se deja ver. Sin darles tiempo las ataca de frente con un golpe pero todas lo esquivan y el golpe rompe el piso. Posee una extraña armadura gris y negra le cubre todo el cuerpo y tiene dos alas negras de metal en la espalda.  
  
-Rei: ¿Quién eres tu?  
  
-??: Arawn  
  
-Rei: Arawn?  
  
-Serena: rápido hay que transformarse!  
  
-Todas: sí!  
  
-Serena: eternal sailor moon!  
  
-Rei: por el poder del cristal de marte!  
  
-Ami: por el poder del cristal de mercurio!  
  
-Lita: por el poder del cristal de Júpiter!  
  
-Mina: por el poder del cristal de venus!  
  
-Hotaru: por el poder del cristal de saturno!  
  
-todas: transformación!  
  
Después de transformadas Arawn volvió a atacar pero con un rayo que S.Saturn paro con su campo de energía.  
  
-S.Saturn: muro del silencio!  
  
-S.Saturn: ataquen ahoran!  
  
-S.Moon: poder de cristal de la luna plateada!  
  
-S.Mars: saeta flameante de marte!  
  
-S.Mercury: rapsodia acuatica de mercurio!  
  
-S.Jupiter: trueno de jupiter!  
  
-S.Venus: super rayo cresciente de venus!  
  
Aunque todos los ataques chocaron en Arawn este los paro con una mano y los desvió.  
  
-Arawn sonriendo: son mas debiles de lo que pense. Inútiles, esto es un ataque!  
  
Arawn ondea su mano produciendo una onda de destrucción. Hotaru trata de pararlo con su muro del silencio pero fue muy fuerte. Todas las sailors se ven envueltas en una gran explosion. Al esfumarse el humo de la explosion se ven a todas las guerreras inconscientes y muy lastimadas.  
  
-¿?: pense que serian mas poderosas. Creo que no son ellas. Dice esto el individuo de la capa negra mientras mira en el techo de un edificio cercano la batalla.  
  
-S.Uranus: acaso crees que el sufrimiento de los demas es un espectáculo?  
  
¿?: y quien eres tu?. Pregunta sin voltear  
  
-S.Uranus: pertenezco a una nueva era sot sailor uranus.  
  
-S.Neptune: y yo sailor Neptune.  
  
-¿?: otra tonta debil. Te aconsejo que ayudes a tus amigas.  
  
-S.Uranus: Neptune ve a ayudarla yo me encargo.  
  
En eso Neptune sale corriendo a la escena del combate dejando a Uranus frente al misterioso individuo. Uranus saca su espada lentamente mientras toma pose de pelea.  
  
-¿?: asi que quieres pelear?. muy bien como quieras  
  
-S.Uranus: preparate!  
  
En eso Uranus comienza su ataque en una embestida con su espada al frente en forma de estocada.  
  
-¿?: te vas a arrepentir...  
  
Bueno que tal les parecio? Por lo menos ya hay una batalla, no esta tan mal ¿verdad? Pero las opiniones se las dejo a ustedes. Mil gracias a RiNiTa -InVeRsE a mer y a meri por leer mi historia y a los demas. ¡POR FAVOR NESECITO SU OPINIÓN! Son mi motivación. Gracias  
  
grieverlion 


	4. ¿las sailors scouts quieren ser destruid...

¡Hola a todos! ¡Cómo están! Sé que he sido una persona muy mala al no actualizar durante TAAAAAAAAANNNNTOOOOOOO tiempo (¡soy el colmo!). Primero me vino un bloqueo (la historia me esta quedando mal, no me gusta esto no me gusta aquello, etc, etc, etc) y eso que estoy empezando, y después ¡se me daño la computadora!. Llevo casi dos meses sin computadora (¡me quiero morir!) Y la única manera de conectarme es a través de un cyber café o en casa de un amigo. Pero, de ahora en adelante, prometo actualizar como se debe ¡sí señor! No se preocupen que ahora si me lo tomare en serio.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me enviaron sus reviews, y a aquellos que no pudieron por los reviews anónimos estaban bloqueados no se preocupen; ya lo desactive.  
  
Ahora por fin; el tercer capitulo...  
Capitulo 3: ¿las sailors scouts quieren ser destruidas? miedo  
  
En eso Neptune sale corriendo a la escena del combate dejando a Uranus frente al misterioso individuo. Uranus saca su espada lentamente mientras toma pose de pelea.  
  
-¿?: ¿así que quieres pelear?. muy bien como quieras  
  
-S.Uranus: ¡prepárate!  
  
En eso Uranus comienza su ataque en una embestida con su espada al frente en forma de estocada.  
  
-¿?: te vas a arrepentir...  
  
.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.---.---.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.- .-.-  
  
Arawn se acerca a las guerreras caídas para encestar el golpe final pero el maremoto de neptuno lo golpea por el costado empujándolo unos metros pero sin tumbarlo.  
  
-Arawn: ¿¡Que demo...!?  
  
neptune se pone frente a las sailors caídas en pose de combate  
  
-Arawn: ah, otra sailor scout. Me ahorras el problema de buscarlas.  
  
-S.Neptune: ¿Quién diablos eres tu?  
  
Arawn no responde y se lanza al ataque. Mientras tanto Uranus trata de asestarle algún golpe a ¿? Pero todos son esquivados.  
  
-S.Uranus: ¿vas a quedarte quieto? -¿?: ¿qué pasa? ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?  
  
-S.Uranus: ¡¡¡CALLATE!!!  
  
Uranus furiosa logra cortar una parte de la capucha y el cachete del individuo haciendo que sangre  
  
-¿?: te aconsejo que ayudes a tu amiga. Parece que esta en problemas  
  
-S.Uranus: ¿como? En eso voltea y ve a Neptune siendo acorralada por Arawn y sale corriendo a su ayuda. El misterioso personaje solo se queda viendo y se toca el cachete con sangre  
  
-¿?: será mejor que me vaya. Dice entre dientes medio furioso por la herida, apretando el puño para contener su ira  
  
Neptune esta acorralada entre una pared y Arawn cuando...  
  
S.Uranus: ¡TIERRA TIEMBLA!  
  
El ataque a duras penas es detenido por Arawn  
  
-Arawn: rayos, otra basura. Sé esta haciendo muchas  
  
-S.Neptune: ¡Uranus cuidado!  
  
Arawn lanza una esfera de energía pero es detenida por el campo de energía de S Saturn. Las demás scouts detrás de Uranus estaban de pie sucias por el golpe que habían recibido antes pero no parecía que hubieran recibido daño grave.  
  
-Arawn: ¡huh! Me sorprenden de veras. Creí que estaban acabadas  
  
-S Venus: no nos subestimes!  
  
-S Mars: ¿Quién eres tu? Responde!  
  
Todas se preparan para atacar pero arawn no se inmuta  
  
-Arawn: jejeje... todo lo sabrán a su tiempo, mientras tanto...  
  
arawn se eleva en el aire mientras les habla, se tapa con sus alas y desaparece por arte de magia.  
  
-S.neptune: Que fue todo eso? Que esta pasando?  
  
Todas se preguntan lo mismo que la guerrera de neptuno. Se miran confundidas entre sí y no les queda mas que retirarse.  
  
En otro lugar, en el techo de un rascacielos seis figuras están paradas en un semicírculo hablando. En eso aparece Arawn detrás de ellos.  
  
Ya regresaste? Como son? Pregunta uno de las figuras  
  
-Arawn: no son la gran cosa. Sus poderes no son nada, podemos acabar con ellas cuando queramos  
  
Sin embargo, no podemos dejarnos engañar. Si pudieron liberar el espíritu del caos de galaxia no son unas guerreras comunes. Dice otro de los individuos no identificados.  
  
-Arawn: Lo que me preocupo fue una presencia que había cerca de ellas. No pude definir si era maligna o no, pero no era buena eso es seguro.  
  
Será mejor que sigamos con el plan. Aunque ellas son una prioridad, no podemos olvidar el objetivo principal. Dice otro de los individuos  
  
Arawn tu te encargaras de ellas mientras nosotros nos encargamos del resto  
  
-Arawn: No será un problema. No las elimine porque faltaba una de ellas, pero cuando estén todas juntas las eliminare de seguro  
  
Mas vale que sea rápido, porque ya saben de nosotros.  
  
En eso los seis desaparecen tomando diferentes direcciones de la ciudad. Solo Arawn se queda pensativo hasta que...  
  
-Arawn: por que no sales de ahí. Todos sabíamos que estabas oyendo  
  
-¿?: me di cuenta por la manera tan discreta que hablaron. Dice mientras sale de una esquina.  
  
-Arawn: Así que eras tu quien me observaba cuando estaba en la pelea. No eres aliado de ellas porque no interviniste en su ayuda ¿verdad?  
  
-¿?: estabas atento de mí aun peleando con nueve de ellas?  
  
-Arawn: No eran ningún problema para mí. Solo las estaba evaluando  
  
-¿?: ya veo... solo me interesa una cosa de ustedes. Por que tanto interés en ellas?  
  
-Arawn: Yo responderé tu pregunta si respondes a una mía.  
  
-¿?: no hay inconveniente  
  
-Arawn: Ellas son el único peligro entre nuestro objetivo. Nuestro interés va mas allá de lo que puedas comprender.  
  
-¿?: no es lo que esperaba pero sé que no podré sacar mas nada de ti. Muy bien responderé a la tuya.  
  
-Arawn: Sé que no eres aliado de las sailor scouts. ¿Cómo sé que no lo serás?  
  
-¿?: porque tal vez mi objetivo sea el mismo que el tuyo. No lo sé aun, eso es todo lo que tenía que saber de ti.  
  
En eso ¿? Se dispone a retirarse pero cuando esta de espalda a Arawn...  
  
-Arawn: Espera!... Aunque no estés del lado de ellas, puedes ser un problema también. Así que tendré que matarte.  
  
-Arawn entonces traspasa el cuerpo en el manto con su mano pero solo logra desgarrar un arapo sin nada. El individuo había escapado.  
  
-Arawn (mirando el arapo): Muy astuto. nos veremos.  
Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad, las muchachas discutían muy preocupadas acerca del ataque que habían sufrido. Todas excepto Setzuna estaban presentes.  
  
-Mina: ¿pero que haremos?  
  
-Lita: no lo sé. Este enemigo no es como los demás. Decía Lita en tono nervioso  
  
-Reí: es cierto. Es la primera vez que un enemigo produce tantas preguntas en tan poco tiempo.  
  
-Ami: eso no es lo más inquietante. Dice la chica de pelo azul y todos voltean a verla. Arawn nos monto una emboscada para enfrentarnos.  
  
-Serena: eso quiere decir que nos quería a nosotras.  
  
Entonces Haruka decidió hablar por primera vez en toda la reunión. Todas oyeron en silencio  
  
-Haruka: eso no es todo. Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con otro extraño tipo observando la batalla, tenia la cara tapada pero sé que era un muchacho.  
  
-Michiru: tenia un aura muy extraña. No se podía distinguir si era bueno o malo pero era muy poderosa.  
  
Al oír esto Hotaru se alarmo y recordó al desconocido que había sentido desde que llego a la escuela  
  
-Hotaru: Él... él estuvo desde muy temprano en mi escuela. Cuando llegue, temprano pude sentir su presencia pero no lo vi. Mas tarde en plena clase lo vi observándome por mi ventana.  
  
-Serena: es como si hubiera querido que lo siguieras.  
  
-Hotaru: no lo se, no estoy segura  
  
-Ami: por cierto Hotaru. Que ha pasado con Setsuna? No la he vuelto a ver  
  
-Hotaru agachando la cabeza: bueno, es que...  
  
-Michiru: Setsuna regreso a cumplir su misión como guardiana de la puerta del tiempo. Sin embargo ya debería estar aquí.  
  
-Lita: ¡esto no me gusta! ¡Por primera vez las que están en peligro somos NOSOTRAS!  
  
-Reí: tenemos que estar más atentas que nunca. Podrían atacarnos cuando estemos solas en nuestras casas.  
  
-Ami: no lo creo. Hoy trataron de acabar con todas nosotras de un solo golpe.  
  
-Serena: de todos modos lo mejor es estar atentas y no perder la calma. También deberíamos reunirnos todos los días para estar seguras y mantenernos en contacto.  
  
El hecho que Serena hablara de una manera tan seria y responsable hizo que todos la miraran perplejos. Serena algo extrañada y con muchos ? Saliendo de su cabeza los miro a todo confundida.  
  
-Serena: Que! Que hice ahora!  
  
-Mina levantándose: Serena tiene razon! No hay que asustarse! Como el equipo de superheroinas más poderosas del universo venceremos el enemigo en el nombre de la paz y el amor JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... termina con los brazos en la cintura y riendo en forma escandalosa haciendo que todas las demás la miren de manera extraña con una inmensa gota en la cabeza, en especial Lita que estaba sentada al lado de ella.  
  
-Lita llevándose la mano a la cara y con una gota en la cabeza: ay Mina! Siéntate por pavor! Té estas avergonzando!  
  
Después de eso cada una tomo su propio camino a su casa. Mientras Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru se dirigían a su casa en el Ferrari de haruka, iban discutiendo.  
  
-Hotaru: hace tiempo que no sabemos de Setsuna.  
  
-Michiru: es cierto. Ha pasado casi un año sin saber de ella, me preocupa.  
  
-Haruka: debe estar muy ocupada vigilando la habitación del tiempo  
  
-Hotaru: y muy sola...  
  
-Haruka: Por lo menos debe estar más segura que nosotras.  
  
-Michiru: eso espero  
  
Mientras una figura observa esta escena en la esfera de la punta de su báculo. Sola, en una habitación semioscura piensa tristemente.  
  
S.Pluton: Sé que deben estar sufriendo mucho pero... este es el destino del mundo. Solo les pido que sean fuertes porque lo que esta a punto de empezar podría decidir el destino de todos.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Cualquier comentario no duden en decírmelo (especialmente que esperan POR FAVOR) y estén atentos que estoy pensando en un nuevo nombre para la historia. En estos días también pondré un fic de capitulo único sobre Hotaru (algo así como un romance/drama triste) para todos aquellos que son fans de sailor saturn.  
  
Se despide  
  
grieverlion 


End file.
